The Return of Emperor Prime
Characters: Brawn (SG), Emperor Prime (SG), Lugnut (SG), Rodimus (SG) Location: Autobot Warship <''Ark>, Shattered Glass universe '''Date:' May 31, 2016 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Emperor Prime reawakens! Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP As logged by Emperor Prime - Tuesday, May 31, 2016, 11:20 PM Autobot Warship For three stellar cycles Brawn has guarded the Ark's sickbay, while he has struggled to rebuild Emperor Prime's body following its near-fatal destruction at the hands of his positive-polarity counterpart. SG-Rodimus is on the Ark, scowling to no one in particular. He, along with several other Autobots are watching SG-Jetfire do a 'mourn tour' of Emperor Prime. All the while, lavish plans are being made for his upcoming coronation. Rodimus's optics seeth as he watches the screen, "On don't even pretend this is 'tearing you apart' you elitist tool. You're loving this." He looks over at Brawn and sighs "It's OVER...Primus, you're not going to revive him! We all saw him die on the other portal." Brawn looks over at Rodimus, scowling through his broken, scarred face. He flexes one of his nucleon shock gauntlets. "Jetfire's plans are premature. It's taken me three stellar cycles, but I have built our emperor a completely new body, bigger and more powerful in every way. I'm on the cusp of reviving him. I wouldn't count out our true leader any time soon. Now is not the time to bail on what will soon be his glorious return." Brawl's gravel voice grinds darkly in stark contrast to his optimistic words. SG-Rodimus frowns and looks over disinterestedly. Despite all of Brawn's bluster, the results haven't proven to yield much so far. He mumbles, "Okay..." and slumps down on his chair, looking over a tablet, mumbling, "From one douche to another... though the new leader may be easier to frag." Lugnut looms over Emperor Prime's still form. He mistakenly crosses a wire, creating a brilliant flash of an arc. *zap* the light is enough to blind everyone temporarily. And without the wire being grounded, it seems to short out all the electricity around the area. The area is practically black. Lugnut blumbers out "Sorry! Sorry, boss!" That brief surge though flows through Optimus Prime's core, attaching it to the power source of the Matrix. A spark! SG-Rodimus frowns and looks around, trying to readjust his optics. First, there was blinding, now there's darkness. Eternal darkness. "Lugnut, you stupid aft!" Brawn's light blue optics flash as his grey optic ridge lowers over them. "Emperor Prime will decide who will live and who will be 'fragged'." His tone suggests that perhaps Brawn might provide some advice on who might be on what list. As the room darkens, Brawn curses. "Damnit, Lugnut! If you've damaged my work on Emperor Prime's new armor, I'll be welding you into his chestplate myself!" Rodimus, perhaps just burned that HE didn't make the quick move to the head of the Autoobt leadership line as Jetfire did, yells at both Brawn and Lugnut, "Damnit, both of you incompetents shut up!" The area gets veeeeeeeerrrrry quiet. Rodimus feels a tad of a chill. After a few moments of silence, he looks around in the dark and gulps, "B..B..Brawn? You there?" In the blackness, a single crimson optic brightens, burning like an ember brought to life by wind through dark coals. A green grid activates over where the other optic would be, spreading out targeting lasers that cut through shadows and illuminate the faces of the other Autobots present. Slowly, the looming figure rises, seeming impossibly big in the dim sickbay. Prime's unmistakable voice lances through gloom. "I... live... again." SG-Rodimus gives a look at disbelief at Lugnut. Rodimus' legs quiver at that voice. He backs up and asks in a quivering voice, "P..Prime? Is..tth...thh...that yyo..yy..you?" SG-Rodimus looks at Brawn and moves past Brawn so if Prime feels like striking anyone first, it'll be Brawn. "Oh, slag!" Even though this is what he's strived unceasingly to achieve, Brawn sounds concerned now that Prime is, in fact, alive once more. As the power resumes and the light cycles back on, even the mighty Brawn is dwarfed by the mass and size of his armored creation. Before Brawn can react to Prime's rise (or Rodimus's deft maneuvering), Prime snaps, "Of course it is! Who else would it be?" He flexes his powerful left hand, turning it over to examine the guns mounted into the back of it. He then raises his left, which has been replaced by a built-in chainsaw. SG-Rodimus looks in in horror as he sees an Evil Dead-like chainsaw on Prime's left arm. In the background, there is a monitor, showing a memorial to Emperor Prime, with SG-Jets, cape donned, paying his respects, and looking bereaved. Rodimus gulps, "Ww...welcc...c..come bb..bb..back, bb..bb...boss." SG-Rodimus immediately goes to 'throw under the bus' mode: "Bb..Brawn and L.Ll..Lugnn..nut patched you bb..back up." Emperor Prime turns to the monitor, and his single optic narrows. "What is this horseslag? Who left that imbecile Jetfire in change during my absence?" He lowers his chainsaw hand, and turns his dark glare on Rodimus. SG-Rodimus looks at Brawn and opens his mouth, hoping Brawn will come in and say something. SG-Rodimus gestures to Brawn, "we..well...." Brawn chimes in with, "Lugnut and I have been here, working on your recovery, your Imperial Majesty. Issues of command have been left to those such as Rodimus." The path of the bus turns. SG-Rodimus backs up and stammers, "Actually...ACTUALLY, that isn't exactly tt..true. See...uh...there's it looks like, well...there may have been some... miscommunication, rumours...that..." he clears his throat and spills it, "that Autobots believed you perished on the other side of the portal, and you no longer function... Jj..Jets...is..ssuposed to... " He's almost too afraid to say the next thing "Be the next recipient of the leadership mantle tt..tomorrow." "TOMORROW?" Prime roars, the force of his anger nearly blowing the doors off the medbay. "We shall see about that." He turns to Brawn. "Have your scientists found a way yet past the Plait Expanse?" "Y-yes, your Imperial Majesty," Brawn says quickly. "We've reverse-engineered captured Junkion spa-" "Spare me the details," Prime interrupts. "Prepare a shuttle. I wish to attend this 'coronation' and put my own stamp on the proceedings." "Y-yes, sir," Brawn stammers, and practically flees the repair bay. Prime turns his monocular gaze towards Rodimus. "Prepare your Seekers. Soon there will be a culling." SG-Rodimus nods rapidly, "Ye..ye..yes..cc..commandd..der!" He quickly leaves before Prime can get his hands around his neck. He turns around and quickly belts out "Hail, Emperor Prime!" and leaves. Prime turns towards a monitor, plugging himself in and downloading files to fill him in on the last three stellar cycles. What he learns does not make him pleased. "Sloth," he grumbles to himself. "Laziness. Cowardice." His voice begins to rise. "They allowed Magnus's hoards to ravage my world, and did nothing?" Lugnut approaches his commander fearfully. "Please, sir," the polite mech pleads. "Your armor and body are still new. Perhaps you shouldn't tax it so quickly. I can run a diagnostic-" With the whir of his chainsaw arm, Prime suddenly slashes Lugnut's face in half, belatedly yelling, "SILENCE!" Once he's alone with the dead, Prime finally relaxes, and takes a moment to hang Lugnut's dead body upside down from the ceiling. There. Now the Ark is starting to feel like home already. Soon all of Cybertron will be decorated with the results of Prime's wrath, and at last the Autobot commander can have true peace.